The Race
by Tali4ever
Summary: The title says it all! Wait wait wait don't go, the content is scientifically proven to be much more interesting than this boring summary.


The Race

 **Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me, except the tape.**

 _"First one to get through the tape and cross the finish line wins." Anton announced._

 _"Ready, steady, GO!"_

 _"Go Valkyrie!" Tanith squealed. "Beat Skulduggery for me!"_

10 minutes later:

Valkyrie grit her teeth as she ran harder. Her muscles stretched, her blood pumped, but she simply couldn't get past Skulduggery! He was infuriatingly close to her, and Valkyrie got the feeling he was going at the exact same speed as her just to tease her.

The finish line drew close, but just as it looked like Skulduggery was going to be the first to break the tape and win the race, to everyone's shock, and to his horror, he bounced off it!...

Skulduggery's P.O.V:

Valkyrie was so slow! I really needed to get her fitness levels up! As I ran, I slowly drew further and further ahead of her. I was winning the race! However, I soon decided that it was no fun to be against someone so obviously struggling and unworthy of racing against me, the great Skeleton Detective.

I pretended to fall and got up just as Valkyrie was about to run past me. I started to jog again, at the exact same speed as her, as I knew it would annoy her a great deal. I heard her panting behind me- God, was she tired already?!

Suddenly, to my surprise, she sped up and I almost tripped for real, trying to speed up too with such a short moment of notice. We went like this for quite a while, slowing and starting up again, all the while with me keeping speed with her. And there was the finish line- first it was a small dot on the horizon, then it became a line, then a strip attached to two trees, until finally it was only a few metres away from me. There was no doubt that I would win: ha- this would prove to Valkyrie once and for all that I was faster and better than her! Soon I was only mere steps away from the strip of tape. I could almost smell the victory in the air!

Five steps,

Four steps,

Three steps,

Two steps,

One step,

I leaped towards the tape and...

I bounced off it. How was that even possible?! My mind whirred with possibilities, until I saw Ghastly grinning but also looking guilty, very guilty indeed.

"Ghastly," I roared, while continuing to bounce off and onto the tape, desperately trying to break through. "What did you do?!"

Ghastly nervously answered. "Well, I thought that if made you a suit that was bouncy, then you would be less likely to be so frequently injured on cases."

At that moment, Valkyrie arrived at the tape too. I watched in horror as she smirked at me and ran full-on towards the finish line.

I watched as the expression on her face was replaced by a look of horror as she, too, bounced off the tape.

Ghastly explained it to her too, and I watched as first realisation dawned on her face, and then anger and desperation.

As the two partners continued to desperately try to got past the line, Saracen, who was standing by the tree, decided that it would be easier for them if they tried to break through the other side of the tape. He flipped the tape over.

Unfortunately for Skulduggery and Valkyrie, what he hadn't realised was that the other side of the tape was the sticky side. Too late, Skulduggery realised, but his momentum was too great and he crashed into the tape, where he stuck fast. Valkyrie stuck next to him where she began to frantically try to free herself. Everyone else started to laugh hysterically when they saw this, and even more so when Erskine, who was also in the race, ambled up behind them, produced a pair of scissors, and cut the tape. While Skulduggery and Valkyrie fell to the ground, Erskine walked through the tape and over the finish line.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" They shrieked in unison. "It can't be! I was meant to win!"

Meanwhile, Erskine was shrieking too, but in happiness. "Yes! I won! Yes!"

"So it would seem," commented Skulduggery. "Good to see that your eyesight is still okay."

Erskine's celebrating came to an abrupt stop and he glowered at Skulduggery. Then his face lit up.

"Wait a minute, that means I can do whatever I want to you, doesn't it!"

Valkyrie moaned while Skulduggery hung his head in horror.

 **Hey guys, what do you think Erskine should do to them? Please leave a review, even if you are a guest.**


End file.
